We Warned You
by Abbie Brown
Summary: Artemis walks in on her murdered mother? Is the killer still there? Will she even make it out alive! Rated T for violence and a kiss at the end but mostly violence, just to be safe. Spitfire.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis was already having a bad day. She woke up late for school, forgot all of her things at home, and dropped her cell phone in a pond coming home from school. But, nothing was even close to how bad this was.

Her mom had sent her out to get a couple of groceries. She had told her. "Artemis go and get the groceries."

"Sure mom."

"Thank you love."

Too bad those were the last words Artemis would ever hear her say.

It had already started to rain when Artemis entered the apartment building with the groceries in her hands. She was fumbling around with the key. Artemis finally got it open.

She went into the living room, it was empty. Kitchen, empty. Dining room, not so empty.

"Mom!" she screamed and dropped the groceries. Looking at her mom on the floor still sitting in her wheel chair with a knife in her stomach.

She checked her mother's pulse. There was none, she was completely dead.

She grabbed the kitchen phone. There was a crash of lightning, and then there was a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Young Justice!

Chp. 2

She turns around, she sees Sportsmaster, her father, with her mother's blood all over his hands.

"We tried to warn you, kid." Sportsmaster says. "You can't leave the Shadows and expect to live."

Artemis pulls out her cross-bow and aims an arrow straight to his heart. Natrually, he dodges it. He grabs her with his big beefy hands and throws her to the ground. Grabbing a knife along the way from his shoe.

"Lucky for you, Sensei doesn't want me to kill you, so I can't." He says and raises the knife. "Doesn't mean I can't teach you a lesson." He grabs her arm and stabs the knife straight through it, all the way into the floor.

"We tried to warn you." he says getting up and leaving." We tried to warn you."

And with a smoke bomb he was gone.

Artemis grabbed the phone she had in her other hand, dialing Green Arrow's phone number she knew by heart.

"Ollie," she said when he answered the phone. "Help me Sportsmaster, mom, my house."

And with that she lost consciousness. She could faintly hear him scream. "Artemis! Artemis stay awake, I'll be there in a minute!"

But, she couldn't hear him. She was already unconsious.

**Yeah I know kinda depressing but hey it's been on my mind for a couple of days now and I figured. "Hey, why not?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Young Justice!

Chp. 3.

G.A. was angry. How dare someone mess with his little Archet! He was in his Civies. A black tie, pants, and dress shoes with a blue dress shirt.

He pulls his Mustang into the parking lot.

He runs into the building, runs to the second floor and finds her apartment the door was open. He runs in and yells her name. "Artemis!"

He hears a very faint whimper and runs in that direction.

He finds her on the floor with a bloody knife in her arm. "Artemis!" he yells again running to her aid and gently pulling the knife out of her arm.

Gotta radio Batman. G.A. thinks. He presses the comm in his ear. "Batman, it's G.A. I need medical help right now."

"What's happened?" he hears Batman say.

"It's Artemis. She was attacked. She has a knife in her arm."

"Okay, remain calm, Robin and I are on our way."

And just like he had said he was there within two minutes with Robin in his own costume.

"What-" Robin starts to say. Batman hadn't told him why they were there. When he saw Artemis his eyes widen. "Artemis!" he says.

"Red Tornado, teleport us to the Cave." Batman says to him through his comm.

There's a glow and then they're gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Young Justice!

Chp. 4.

They arrive at the cave about two seconds later.

M'gann was about to greet them with cookies when she hears the arrival of Robin, Artemis, Green Arrow, and Batman.

Her eyes widen.

M'gann drops the cookies she was holding and races over.

Green Arrow has Artemis's head in his arms and he looks like he has been crying.

"Is she-" M'gann starts.

Batman shakes his head. "No, not yet."

Green Arrow carefully scoops her up and follows Batman to the med room.

About an hour later the rest of the team comes in to M'gann crying in the kitchen.

"Megs you okay?" Wally asks.

"I-I'm fine... Artemis..." she couldn't finish she just starts crying again.

"Where. Is. She." Wally asks all of their eyes widening.

"Med-Med-Medroom" she starts.

Robin comes in the room about a second later and sits down on the floor. Wally races over to him and asks. "Is she still alive?"

Robin sighs and says. "Barely, G.A. got to her just in time."

"Who did it? What happened?" Wally asks. Now the rest of the team is intrigued and came closer.

"Sportsmaster. He attacked her and her mom." Robin says rubbing his face with his hands. Wiping off imagenary dirt.

"Why?"

"I probably shouldn't say but..."

"You will anyway."

"Of coarse, I told Batman it would totally not be asterous if he didn't, her Dad is Sportsmaster and her sister Chesure."

Wally narrows his eyes and races to the Med-Room, not even bothering to comfort M'gann, who had started crying. Now Superboy held the sobbing M'gann in his arms.

He finds her with a bandaged arm and blood being fed to her from an I.V.

Green Arrow is next to her holding her hand, sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up he grabs a chair from the next room in seconds flat.

He sits down and grabbed her other hand stroking it gently.

he kisses her hand, still stroking it. "Artemis," he starts to say. "Your a tough chick, you can beat this. Please, I-we need you. We won't be a team without you. And as much as we really hate each other... I think of you as one of my closest friends. Life would never be the same with out you. Don't leave me. Please."

He feels somone squeeze his hand. It's Artemis, with tears in her eyes. "You really mean that?" she asks letting one fall. Her voice is weak and he can barely hear her.

"Always, Beautiful." he says kissing her hand. She falls back asleep, feeling good about herself.

Wally lets go of her hand for a moment and races over to G.A. and gently wakes him up.

"Ollie," he starts. "you just missed her, she woke up."

"She did?" Ollie asks.

"Yeah... I'm going to tell the other's. Tell me if she wakes up?"

Ollie nods his head and stares at her again. Not taking his eyes off of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or it's characters!

Chp. 5.

Artemis had finally woken up. And he was the one to greet her. He feels like a million bucks.

He runs into the kitchen.

"Hey, everybody guess what?" Wally starts. "Artemis just woke up!"

Everyone started to go into her room but he stopped them. "Don't bother she fell back to sleep about ten seconds later."

"Wally, she's awake again." he heard Ollie say over the speaker.

"Oh...kay then let's go." Wally says grinning at his friends. In a "flash" he was gone.

"I really hate when he does that." Robin says.

They walk in and Artemis is awake crying, being hugged by Green Arrow. And Wally's not there.

Three seconds later he has a box of chocolates hidden behind his back.

"Hello Artemis, how are you feeling?" Kaldur asks her.

"Like I got ran over by a truck. Then thrown against a wall made of needles." she replies wiping some tears from her eyes. "Did Robin tell you that Sportsmaster killed my mom?"

She starts crying again and this time she is comforted by Wally.

"Guys?" she asks facing them. "Can I talk to Wally... alone?"

They nod and leave the room. Green Arrow tries to Bat-Glare (and fails) at Wally like the over-protective father that Artemis never had and leaves the room.

"Listen, Arty I'm really sorry about your-" he's cut off by Artemis's lips against his.

When she pulls back she looks at him and says. "No guy has ever said something like what you said to me before."

He smiles and kisses her again.

And that's how G.A. found them about five minutes later. Giving him, not the Bat-Glare, but the Daddy-Glare. Because everyone knows that's much worse.


End file.
